


Depilation

by valda



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:09:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3403190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valda/pseuds/valda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil loves Carlos' hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depilation

"Ugh," Carlos said, scratching at his bare chest as he stood in a towel in front of the bathroom mirror. He was starting to itch again.

This was his least favorite part, when the hair started to come back in. Not only did it itch, but if he wasn't careful, it was in danger of--yup, there was one now, an ingrown hair, right there on his left pec. _Fabulous_.

Cecil was in the kitchen, Carlos thought, so he probably had time to dig the little bugger out without being discovered. He rifled through the tray of clippers and trimmers on the vanity, eventually finding the tweezers. Carefully, he scratched them over the bump of hair, willing it to break free from his skin so he could pluck it.

"What are you doing?" came Cecil's curious voice, right at his shoulder. The radio host had silently appeared in the bathroom doorway.

" _Gah_ ," Carlos said with a jolt, dropping the tweezers on the floor. "Cecil, don't come in, the mirror's uncovered."

Cecil immediately spun in place. "What were you doing, though?" he asked again, and Carlos could tell that despite the danger, Cecil was fighting his instinct to look over his shoulder to see what Carlos was picking up off the floor.

"Nothing," he muttered. "S'not important."

" _Carlos_ ," Cecil said in a low, gently chiding voice.

Carlos sighed. He set the tweezers back in the tray, then took Cecil's hand and pulled him toward the bedroom. "Here, look," he said, sitting on the bed and inviting Cecil to join him with a brief tug. Pointing at the offending bump of skin, which had turned red from being scraped with the tweezers, Carlos explained, "it's just an ingrown hair. No big deal."

Cecil cocked his head to one side. "An ingrown... _Carlos_ ," he said softly, reaching out to run a flat hand over Carlos' smooth chest. "Do you tweeze your chest hair?"

"There's too much of it for that," Carlos said, embarrassed. "I have it waxed." He paused. "And my back, and shoulders."

Cecil raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me that you _willingly decimate_ your hair?"

"My _body_ hair," Carlos muttered.

"I could be running my hands through your hair when I touch your chest," Cecil breathed.

"Um," said Carlos.

"And your back," Cecil continued. " _Why_ do you have it all _waxed_?" Cecil sounded like he was trying to be understanding, but completely failing.

"Um," Carlos said again. "People...don't like it?"

Cecil scoffed. "People! What people?"

Carlos, feeling extraordinarily eloquent, said "Um" for a third time. "Boyfriends..."

Cecil's eyes narrowed. "Not _this_ boyfriend. In fact, I don't recall ever being asked."

This was not something Carlos ever expected to hear. "Do you...do you want me to not get waxed?"

" _Well_ ," Cecil said, and he actually _fluttered his eyelashes_ , "I don't want to force you into anything. If you prefer being waxed, that's fine. But." Cecil traced a finger over the lone, wayward hair with a look of longing on his face. "It sounds as though you would be _magnificent_." His eyes flicked up to Carlos' face, a flush rising to his cheeks. "I mean. You're already magnificent--"

Carlos silenced the stammered correction with a long, deep kiss. He slid his hands down to Cecil's and brought the radio host's skillful fingers up to his temples. Cecil sighed through the kiss and buried his hands in Carlos' hair.

When they finally broke apart for air, Carlos huffed, "Okay. I'll let it go. It's annoying to deal with waxing anyway."

A look of utter glee spread across Cecil's face. Carlos grinned, then leaned in to kiss the self-satisfied look off his boyfriend's lips.


End file.
